SheerAvenger777
Who is SheerAvenger777? SheerAvenger777, otherwise known as Sheer, is a Unteroffizier of Kaiserliche Armee of IWA of the Imperial Waifu Army and formerly served as the Officer of Kaiserliche Afrikakorps under the command of Generalfeldmarschall Rory Mercury. Some of his hobbies include hunting and poker. Sheer is widely known for a passionate need to protect his brothers and sisters in arms, and goes by the alias of Dietrich Habmann. Dietrich Habmann's Backstory Dietrich Habmann was born in 1903 to Edward Friedrich Habmann and Mona Habmann-von Eisenhardt in Bonn, Germany. His childhood was mostly uneventful; he lived in a middle-class house with his two younger brothers Horst and Friedrich, whom he was very close to. Dietrich was mostly a good student, save for an occasional scrap with rowdy children in his grade, who made it their goal to slander him. He’d never let a conflict go by in peace, much like his father. When Dietrich was fourteen, due to some unforeseen circumstances, his younger brother Friedrich was sent to live with an uncle in the United States. Dietrich wasn’t offered much of an explanation, to his dismay, and grew angry with his father, believing that the decision was made simply to spite him. What he didn’t know was that Friedrich went in order to become more ‘civilized’, as all of the boys in the Habmann household became increasingly more mischievous as they grew older. Regardless, Dietrich’s lack of knowledge on the full situation led to his extended rebellion. He let his marks in school plummet, and he acted out on a regular basis. This continued until he was seventeen when his father, in an anger-fuelled outburst gave the young man an ultimatum: clean himself up in the eyes of society, or join Friedrich in America as well. However, Dietrich adamantly refused, choosing instead to strike his father across the face and denounce him as a traitor. He refused to go off like his brother did! After this display, Dietrich fled his household with nothing but the clothes on his back, and sought out the nearest army recruiter; if his father wanted him to shape up, he’d do it in his own way. That night, he enlisted with the Imperial German Army, vowing to prove that he was more than a schoolyard scoundrel. Basic Training didn’t come easy for Dietrich. If anything, it was the hardest thing he’d ever experienced, as he was only ever used to rebelling against authority. However, after several scathing yelling matches with his superiors, he finally learned his place among the ranks of the Heer and began to rise through them. Eventually he passed all of his training and became a Pioneer, and would soon assist in bringing Friedrich back to Germany and getting him and Horst to enlist in the Heer as well. Together in the same unit, the three brothers thrived on. Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-24_21-54-21.488.png|Lux and His Brother Sheer Relaxing IWA profile picture.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-26_16-37-55.653 (2).png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-23_22-29-53.522.png|Dietrich star gazing. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-20_22-42-13.789.png Desktop 190702 2158.jpg Category:Humans Category:Waifus Category:Kaiserliche Generalstab Category:Kaiserliche Unteroffiziere